1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for grasping and carrying pipes or other conduit members and more particularly, to a conduit carrying device including a support frame member having a cross portion and spaced opposed leg members extending therefrom defining an opening or space therebetween, a slidably mounted closure member positioned near the free end of each leg member for controlling access to the opening or space formed between the opposed leg members, the closure members being movable between a closed position restricting access to said space and an open position allowing admittance of a conduit member therebetween, the closure members engaging and supporting a conduit member positioned within said space when said members are in their closed position, and pivotal handle means for effecting movement thereof from one location to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is frequently necessary to lift and move elongated cylindrical elements such as metal pipes and/or other conduit members for one location to a work or installation location wherein such elements are too cumbersome or heavy to be conveniently grasped and lifted by hand by a single worker. A number of devices to aid in the moving or lifting of such elements are known and generally include a U-shaped frame movably supporting a pair of laterally swingable jaws adapted to clamp or support such elements. Examples of such known devices are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,655,401 and 4,367,893, however, such devices usually include complicated, cumbersome and/or expensive means for causing the jaws associated with such devices to move to a clamping or supporting position. Other more simple devices are known for the purpose at hand such as the belt or tong type gripping devices disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,274,985 and 4,458,933, however, these devices do not lend themselves well to installation on, or prolonged carrying of elongated conduits and the like by multiple workers. In addition, many of the known devices include mechanisms which are inconvenient, awkward and difficult tp handle and operate, and often require considerable manipulation on the part of the user in order to adequately support and lock the conduit or other member in its supported position within the assembly.
Still further, a conduit support device for supporting a conduit member in a fixed position, such as within a building, is disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,266 wherein a U-shaped support frame is provided with a closure member pivotally mounted adjacent the free end of one or both of the leg members associated therewith. The closure member is pivotally movable between an open position to admit a conduit into the space defined by and between the leg members and a closed position supporting a conduit member in such space. The suspension devices disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,266 are intended for use in holding and supporting a pipe or other conduit member at a predetermined distance below an overhead structure and such devices include no means whatsoever for grasping, lifting and carrying a conduit member by hand from one location to another nor do they facilitate as convenient a means for release of a conduit member being supported therewithin.